


Night Shifts

by MosquitoParade



Series: Good Relationships, Good Life [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drunk Character, Drunkenness, Fluff, Good relationship, M/M, Softness, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: A spoiler free short one shot of the absolutely sweet moon boys.(Inspired by Prince of Mints)





	Night Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like all the depressed and anxious fics there were, because we all need more positively in our lives, I attempt to write this.

The bard stumbled up to a very tired looking Avi, and wrapped his arms, that felt like heavy noodles, around him, from the side. "Babe. Babe!" Johan slurred, smiling, over done by the alcohol in his system.

Avi blinked a bit before having to hold in his laughter. "Yes, gorgeous?" He answered, playing along.

"I... I love you~" He said, very contently. "Come. Come home."

"We don't live together." Avi chuckled quietly.

"No. Yeah. But... like. Come home... please?"

"I wish I could, dear, but, I have a job." He said, trying to stay serious.

"Please?" The bard asked, and gave Avi a sloppy kiss on the cheek. To which Avi blushed hard, and had to bring a hand to his face. "Avi..." He whined, and received a kiss on the forehead, and he smiled happily.

"Come on, pumpkin, I'm gonna take you home, or I'm sure I won't see you tomorrow." He said, and gingerly held Johan's hand as they made their way back to the bard's living quarters.

~

"You need to go shopping." Avi commented, giving his drunk compatriot a glass of water.

"I! I wanna play you my new song I wrote!" He said, jumping up before he was given the water.

"Johan. Water first, so your throat doesn't dry out." He firmly reminded. That wasn't all the water was for, but he loved Johan too much to let him get away without drinking some.

Johan look the glass, and downed it quickly, "Avi. Don't move. Don't move. Okay?" He said, before moving only a bit to get his violin, and pulled out his sheet music.

"I'm still here." Avi assured, and the drunk bard smiled, slowly dragging his bow across his beautiful violin's strings.

"Ready?" Avi nodded, and Johan played out an amazing tune, almost like he was sober. 

About mid way through, the bard looked up at Avi, stopping the song suddenly, and gave him a charming, lopsided smile. Damn bard Chrisma. "I lost the rest of the song." He said, still grinning.

"That's okay, but, I don't think that sober Johan will understand. But, that's not important, what is, is getting you to bed." Avi said, and gently grabbed Johan's hand, "Right?"

Johan didn't look super stoked, but he went along with it, "I'm... I'm not tired at all... yet." He said, and Avi chuckled. "I'm not." He frowned.

"You are adorable when you frown." He commented, and the bard goofily stuck out his tongue, smiling.

"I know~" Johan giggled, and he must have rolled a twenty for charisma because Avi felt himself melting at this goddamn adorable man. 

"Come on, bedtime." Avi said, doing his best to get Johan from point A to point B. This time, the bard followed, and flopped on his bed, letting Avi go and collect another glass of water for his friend, which he sat on the kind of side table, it was more or less just two stack of books he had arranged to make a table. He leaned down, and kissed the bard on the forehead, "Good night. I'm expecting to talk to you tomorrow afternoon. Don't let me down." He said, getting ready to leave.

"I love you!" Comments a half asleep Johan.

Avi smiled, "I love you, too." He said, and disappeared out of the room, and once halfway down the hallway outside, he took a deep breath, and just leaned against the wall. He loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off a headcannon me and my sister believe in. That Avi knows how to deal with drunkenness because of Johan, who sometimes gets hella drunk.
> 
> I may do another fic if this one does decent.


End file.
